


Give Me Something (And Something Again)

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant (If You Want), Character Study, Introspection, One Shot, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: He only has a single day left to live, before Danganronpa changes him for the better.Because tomorrow he’ll be Shuichi.(A pre-V3 introspection story)





	Give Me Something (And Something Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered canon for both V3 and my story, Lies That Melt Inside The Eyes.

It was a bright summer day. Too bright. Too hot. His hair stuck to his forehead- wet with sweat and warmth. If it had been a different day, he never would have even thought about going outside- and he didn’t have to that day either. But it had just felt right. Going outside. Seeing the city. Living, for once in his life.

‘Living’, however, wasn’t as nice as he had hoped it would be. The city was far too large- filled with far too many people. All walking with no  _ real _ purpose. Just the simple thought of his cool and empty room made him want to run back. But he had just enough conviction to stop himself.

It was his last day as himself- he had to at least try.

It was nearing 3:00 when he’d decided to stop wandering about to nowhere and go to a restaurant for a late lunch- his uncle had given him some extra cash (a parting gift, his uncle had explained). 

Eating out had never been anything he had particularly enjoyed. It was a loud ordeal- with people huddled in their little groups, talking about petty matters and chewing food that they were too lazy to make. Well, in all honesty, he had never liked  _ any  _ public place. Or even the concept of other people.

Because people were too selfish to care about- stuck in their own little worlds. Blissfully ignorant by choice, deciding that what they think is the only thoughts that matter. He could never stand being surrounded by such terrible creatures, or even look at them (which was the main reason he wore his hat). But his last day had to be different, he supposed. Because what was the point in having a ‘last day’ if you weren’t going to treat it like one.

Honestly, he could imagine other people (ignorant and selfish) who would’ve done something much more momentous during their last days alive. But not him- because he knew that there was nothing he would want to see of the terrible world. Nothing that would be better than his death. 

His becoming of nonexistence.

  
  


And strolling down the street, he chuckles softly to himself. What an odd way to phrase the process. But, then again, what else could it be called? One may call it death, but it wasn’t that, not exactly. Because he would still be  _ alive _ , just not as himself. Not as a normal teenager. Instead, he will become a better  _ him _ . 

  
  


He ended up having lunch at a small cafe- drinking plain, black coffee and eating a normal sandwich. It was similar to what he would often have at his home, though it was more expensive.

* * *

It was evening, and the sun was starting to set. He watched it descend from his spot in the city street. There it was, his last sunset. His last day.

He was glad that it was finally over, his pitiful life.

Because the next day he would become a hero- someone who isn’t afraid to tell people the truth, that will kill the selfish, stupid people of the world. Who would become the only good human.

The pink sky dimmed, stars starting to peek out from behind the colour. 

Yes, he was truly glad that this world would be no longer. He’s always wanted this chance, and now he’ll be finally free.

And he could be

Shuichi Saihara

The ultimate detective

The one who’ll reveal the truth-

And save humanity from their lies.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
